one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esdeath vs Eren Jeager
Description Members of the Military with a mighty ability within their bodies! Which one will claim victory today? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! The select screen appears, one player clicking on Esdeath, while the other selected Eren. The player then hit "Let's go." Fight Everyone inside the walls was going about their day, peacefully. The sun was shining, basking the people in a warm light. There were almost no clouds in the sky. The smell of baked bread filled the pedestrians’ nostrils. Dogs barked and dashed through the streets. Everything seemed completely peaceful.... ...until the walls exploded once again. Everyone's hearts sank as they looked at the collapsing gate. This couldn't be happening again!! The Colossal Titan hadn't even appeared!! But it wasn't the titans. This time it was much...much worse. The air began to drop in temperature, and gunfire filled the air. The Empire themselves had discovered the walled-in lands, and had decided to take over thusly. The Titans had been minor setbacks, not standing much of a chance against the brute power of the Teigu users. At the front of the army, strutting through the city that was slowly going under her control, was the ice general, Esdeath. Meanwhile, at the other end of the city, Eren Jeager was taking a walk with his friends, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Artlert. They were in their military gear, 3D maneuvering devices at the ready when they heard the sound of an explosion, then many smaller explosions from the front of the city. "W-What was that?!" Armin asked, shocked. Mikasa said nothing, firing off her 3D Maneuvering gear at a building and zipping towards the front. Eren was shocked, moving behind her with his mouth open wide. 'The Titans?! In the walls again...no. This isn't Titans...this is something else.' Eren deduced, the front of the city coming into sight. Out of nowhere however, there was a blue flash of light, and Eren could only watch as a blue, shimmering projectile hit Mikasa in the stomach, throwing off her trajectory, splattering blood mid-air, then lastly sending her onto the roof of the building, face first. “MIKASA!!!” Eren screamed, instantly worried for the woman he considered family. He would’ve charged straight towards her, had it not been for the other spear-like weapon that nearly impaled him. He managed to swing to the side and dodge it however… Bad idea. The weapon went behind him, and dove straight into Armin’s chest, striking the Soldier down into another building. Eren suddenly felt...empty. Defeated...broken on the inside. But this emptiness was soon replaced with a fiery sensation of pure rage as he looked towards the one responsible. Esdeath smirked up at the Rouge Titan as she made a group of icicles float around in her hands. “Awww, what’s wrong poor boy? Sad to see the people you know and love dead? You’ll get over it in a little while...except you won’t, because you’re next.” Esdeath taunted, making the icicles grow larger and larger. Eren growled and let out a primal scream of fury, shooting his gear down towards Esdeath’s feet and launching forward, intending to chop her to bits. BE STRONG OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Esdeath smirked as she launched each attack towards Eren one by one, intending to obliterate him while he couldn’t react. To her surprise, Eren released his hooks, running alongside an icicle before dodging another one and zooming down towards her. Esdeath drew her Rapier and held up her arm, deflecting Eren’s cross-slash. Eren swung wildly, hoping to catch her and kill her, but Esdeath quite easily deflected his blows, seeming to not even have any trouble doing so. “Is that all?” she asked, raising her foot and kicking Eren with enough force to send him flying back...and bleed, as the force of the kick allowed for him to get a huge amount of internal and external bleeding. Eren cried out in pain as he collapsed, holding his wound. “I’m disappointed. Maybe you ARE weak. Not surprising.” Esdeath sighed as she approached the downed soldier, raising her blade and stabbing him right in his femur. Eren screamed once again, his roar of pain resonating through the rooftops. Imperial Soldiers watched, laughing, as Esdeath showed the resistance who was boss. Eren was in a galaxy of pain. He could barely think he was so much in pain. But he was thinking loud and clear. He was thinking a single, burning thought. It was currently his only desire. Kill. With this thought in mind he raised his hand up to his lips, parting them open with an almost sick grin on his face. Esdeath smirked at him. “Oh look, he’s gone mad with pain. I didn’t even have to tr-” *BOOM* In a bright flash of light, and a boom that resonated for miles, Esdeath was launched back into a building, causing her to let out a slight grunt of pain. Steam rose and covered everything, masking the Soldier’s body. Esdeath rose, still in top shape, and looked into the smoke. Before long, there was a mighty roar, one that shattered the surrounding building’s windows. It sounded like pure rage incarnate. “Well...this is interesting.” Esdeath decided, watching as yet another Titan rose from the burning steam. It’s eyes seemed to glow. Esdeath leaped into the air, charging up an enormous ice boulder before throwing it, full force, at Eren. Eren watched as it came closer, and threw his fist forwards, and as a result, Eren’s hand along with the boulder completely shattered, sending blood and frozen water everywhere. Esdeath grinned and backflipped, summoning a pillar of ice under her feet that she used to throw herself at Eren. With steam rising from his hand, Eren watched as the nimble woman leaped to his shoulder, and swung around towards the nape of his neck, but Eren, in his conscious state, saw her coming and swung a fist up, grabbing Esdeath tightly in his palm before moving to squish the General. But there was an intense cold, and one explosion of cold late, Esdeath escaped his grasp and leaped up to his eyes, intending to stab them out. Eren however, turned his head to the side and Esdeath moved harmlessly past his head. However she predicted the gesture, and grabbed onto Eren’s titan hair and drew her Rapier, swinging down and slashing Eren right in the nape of his neck. Eren’s body dropped immediately, seeming to not move at all. Esdeath laughed at his collapsed body and began to walk away...but she didn’t pay enough attention to the steam rising from Eren’s neck. Eren was in pain. He knew, deep down, that she was too smart to defeat...to smart and too agile. How she was summoning ice from nowhere was...so strange. But he couldn’t lose here. He WOULDN’T lose here. She had made the mistake of cutting too shallow. He thought of Mikasa, and how her wounded form was still up on the roof. But he was still in denial, despite the obvious fact that she was gone. He felt rage and sadness, and every negative emotion possible well-up in his body. He felt heat burst out of his body, and steam rose from his body. His eyes turned blue and his body resembled molten rock. Eren had entered Berserker Titan. Esdeath frowned as the loudest roar she had ever heard hit her ears. She whipped around and froze at the sight of Eren, glowing and standing, on all fours and ready to strike. Esdeath summoned more ice, Weisschnabel, and threw it at Eren. They all melted on contact. Eren ran forward, giving into the beast within him. Esdeath countered by summoning a large pillar beneath Eren, but that too melted. Her eyes widened at the resolve and display of strength. Suddenly, a massive, burning had wrapped around her top half. Esdeath screamed as her skin and outfit charred and burned upon contact. Another hand gripped her bottom half, burning her once-beautiful body even more. With not even a sign of effort, Eren ripped Esdeath in half. Without as much as a scream, Esdeath was out of nowhere, shoved down Eren’s throat as the Titan within him told him to kill, and eat, and eat some more. KO! Nothing could stop Eren in his fury. The Imperial forces blinked and screamed at the prospect of their General’s death, and the turned tail and ran back to the gate… Into the gaping maw of invading Titans. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... EREN JEAGER!